paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chases origin ( told in my way)
Chapter 1: Regular pup at work Narrator: Chase was a O.D.S.T pup who lived in Paw Potral City. Chase: I love my job. O.D.S.T pup 1: We all know you like your job. O.D.S.T pup 2: I am new and I even know you like your job. Chase: If only my mom and dad were here to see this. (remembered what happened that day) Chapter 2 : Chases Flash back Narrator: 10 months earlier. Young Chase: Mom, and Dad were are we? Chases Dad: At the park Chase. Chases Mom: The parks a peaceful place for everyone. Person:( calls dog catcher) Hello I see some dogs in the park with no tag. Dog Catcher: We will be right there. Narrator: 20 mins later the dog catcher arrives Snatching Chases mom and dad. Young Chase: No mom dad nooooo! Narrator: 3 months later after the incident Chase arrives in Paw Potral City. Pup guard 1: What are you doing here? Young Chase: Looking for a home my mom and dad were token by a dog catcher. Pup guard 1: Okay well welocme to your new home for homeless dogs and plus here they get a job. Pup guard 2: ( opens gate) Welcome to Paw Potral City. Young Chase What's a Paw Potral? Pup guard 2: A paw potral is group of pups with certain jobs and they help there community stay safe. Young Chase: I wish I was part of a Paw Potral. Pup guard 2: Follow me to the Paw Potral sign up. Narrator: 1 month later of hard work Chase becomes a Paw Potral O.D.S.T Chapter 3: Chases team O.D.S.T Pup 1: My names Scar and those other 3 are Nick, Trigger and Flame. Young Chase: My names Chase I am the new O.D.S.T Scar: Welcome Chase training starts tommorow at 12:00 got it. Chase: Got it Scar see you then. Narrator: 5 Months of getting to know Nick, Scar, Trigger and Flame a new pup came. New pup: My name is Marshall I am your new firepup for your group. Scar: Welcome Marshall meet the team I am Scar, and those other 4 are Chase, Nick ,Flame and Trigger. Young Marshall: Hello fellow team mates. Chapter 4: There first mission Narrator: 1 month later they went on there first mission. Scar: Okay are first mission is to rescue a group of dogs from the pound and turn them into Paw Potral recruits is that under stood men. Young Chase: Understood Scar ( as he puts on his O.D.S.T helmet and arms himself with a ak47) Get ready Marshall this could get ugly. Young Marshall: Understood Chase so whats the plan? Young Chase: Nick and Flamevwill create a diversion out back while you and Trigger get the dogs out of there and my job is to secure the landing zone for are get away. Marshall: Okay let's go then! Scar: Take this Chase ( hands him a radio) its to communicate. Young Chase: Thanks Scar. Narrator: 20 mins later after gearing up. Pup Pilot: Were to pups? Scar: To are mission pilot. Pilot: Leader Scar: Me my name is Scar. Pilot: O.D.S.T group? Scar: Ghost team used to be squad. Pilot: Okay your going to the dog pound eta 1 hour. Scar: Got it pilot and punch it. Pilot: Sir yes sir. Chapter 5: Mission is a go Pilot: We're here sir!